


Mischief

by thegeekywhovian



Series: Little Moments in Time [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: Wherein a six-year-old Xaria decides to make a special breakfast.. at three in the morning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's Father's Day on Sunday here in Australia. DarthTella gave me the prompt on Tumblr, and my heart begged to write this.

Xaria Tyler was over excited. The adults in her life knew it as well. Nanna even called her a chatterbox. Which made Xaria laugh because it was a bit silly. She wasn't a box! However, Xaria Tyler could simply not be quiet about the topic she was so eager about.

 

Father's Day. Her Daddy was the most important man in her life. He was the best Daddy in the entire universe in her opinion. Always there for her. What Xaria loved about her Daddy was that he gave the biggest hugs, was tops at reading bed time stories because he could give the characters _voices_ , also could take her on special Daddy daughter dates into time and space! Recently, Daddy had taken her to the movies on an entertainment planet, and allowed her to eat banana flavoured popcorn! She actually wanted the pear flavour, but Daddy said pears were evil. She wondered what _that_ was supposed to mean. Daddy could say odd, funny things at times. That was one of the things she adored about him, though. It had been a wonderful day, although Mummy had been a bit concerned when Xaria was a little bit sick that night. Something about Daddy letting her eat too many sweets. She only ate the popcorn. Plus the ice-cream. Followed by a burger, chips and a milkshake afterwards. Then a bag of jelly babies. She even shared with Daddy at all times!

 

For the first year _ever_ , Xaria knew what Father's Day meant. How that children around the globe could express what their father's meant to them. And she was adamant to make the day really, really special for Daddy. Mummy and her were going to take Daddy out for the day already. For a picnic! But, Xaria wanted something that only she could provide. Mummy and Nanna had taken her out the previous week to buy a gift and a card. Mummy let her write out the card by herself this year as well! She felt so proud as she wrote in the store bought card, _I love you Daddy! Love Xaria_. She was six and could write now!

 

During the last two weeks at school, Xaria learnt all about Father's Day. The painting she had created of herself, Mummy and Daddy and the TARDIS was rolled up in a bow, ready to be gifted, along with the mug she had selected. A Mr Men one. Mr Clever. Because Daddy was clever. He said it all the time, so it _must_ be true. Her teacher also had told them it would be very special if their Daddies could wake up to breakfast in bed. However, Miss Hurst also said it was very, very important to have an adult help them.

 

She didn't need help. She was Xaria Tyler. Time Tot. Her Daddy was part Time Lord! They travelled in a TARDIS. No one else in her class could do that! There was no way she needed assistance!

 

So, Xaria kept her plans a secret. From Mummy, from Nanna. From Poppy. Even Uncle Tony. The only being she disclosed to was the TARDIS, and Xaria made her promise not to tell.

 

As Mummy and Daddy tucked her into bed the Saturday night before Father's Day, Xaria was buzzing with excitement. There was no way she could possibly fall asleep! Tomorrow, Daddy would be so surprised when he woke to breakfast in bed! Tossing and turning, Xaria wiggled in anticipation for ages. She finally fell asleep, dreaming of all things lovely, imagining the look on her beloved Daddy's face in the morning.

 

It was still dark in her room when she awoke so she turned on her bedside lamp. Xaria could make out the numbers on her clock hanging on the wall. It seemed like the big hand was pointing to the six and the little to the two. Counting, she worked out the time.. Ten past six. Yes. Must be. But, she wondered, why was it so dark still? It didn't make sense. Xaria decided not to worry about that, just now. She had to decide what to make her Daddy for breakfast!

 

Throwing back the purple duvet, she crawled out of her cosy bed. Next, she pulled on her bunny slippers and fluffy pink robe over her pyjamas. Yawning, she slipped out of her door. The TARDIS beeped in amusement as she did and Xaria patted the coral wall fondly.

 

"I know, TARDIS. But, you can't wake Daddy!" she whispered. "Or Mummy!" she added as an afterthought.

 

The TARDIS just hummed like she was giggling. Xaria took that as the TARDIS was just as full of beans as she was.

 

Creeping past her parents bedroom, the TARDIS was eerily silent, and Xaria didn't like the feeling. Logically, she knew nothing could get through the doors. Yet, being the only person stalking the corridors was creepy. The TARDIS helped her by bringing up some lights, and Xaria nearly kissed her walls in gratitude.

 

As she slipped into the galley, Xaria was at lost. What did Daddy usually like to eat for breakfast? She tugged her ear in confusion. Yes. Banana pancakes. Except, Xaria wasn't allowed to touch the stove by herself. What else?

 

Tea. But, she had learned, kettles were hot too, and she must not touch. Not without an adult. Like the stove and oven. She bit her lower lip in uncertainty, wondering what she could make for breakfast instead.

 

Eying the pantry in the corner of the galley, she suddenly recalled Daddy loved cereal! That was something she could make!

 

Grabbing a box, she poured out some of his favourite cereal into a bowl that the TARDIS helpfully laid out for her on the counter. The TARDIS let out an equivalent of a giggle, as Xaria carried out her task.

 

"Oops" she exclaimed, covering her mouth when most of it spilled into the bowl. Oh, well. Daddy loved food. He would eat it all up. Xaria didn't care about the spillage on the counter. Nor, the spilled milk and sugar that she clumsily added. TARDIS would clean it up for her! TARDIS was her best friend. And best friends stick together! She had to leave the sliced banana though, because knives were sharp, therefore dangerous.

 

Feeling suddenly bad for Mummy, that she would be missing out, she made a bowl for her as well, curtsey of the TARDIS laying out a spare. Again, she accidentally spilled the contents onto the counter.

 

Now, for something for her parents to drink. Apart from tea, she had no idea whatsoever. She pondered, before going to the fridge and carrying the heavy jug of orange juice over to set it next to the bowls.

 

To find the TARDIS didn't set out glasses for her when she returned. Xaria stared up at the ceiling and rolled her big brown eyes. Silly TARDIS. Now she didn't want to be part of the plan!

 

Oh well. There was one thing amongst many Xaria could do extremely well. Climb. She didn't earn the nickname Monkey from Daddy for nothing. She was _awesome_ at gymnastics, even winning a ribbon for second place for her age group!Leaping up onto the counter easily, she reached up to the shelf where the glasses were kept.

 

The sound of smashing glass shocked her, as the glasses toppled down onto the tiled floor, as she pulled one out from towards the back.

 

"Oh, no!" she muttered, terrified that the disturbance would surely wake her parents and ruin everything. She also was petrified that she was going to be in big trouble for this. Mummy and Daddy would surely be upset, and Xaria would be punished. Daddy could be scary when angry. The Oncoming Storm.

 

Waiting for a few moments to see if anyone would come rushing in, demanding to be informed of what occurred, she was satisfied when no one came. Her breathing and heart rate both calmed down. Nevertheless, she had juice and no glasses. Instead, she awkwardly poured the drink into two of her own cups, whilst holding the jug in both hands. It would have to do. Xaria was slightly disappointed at that fact.

 

Spotting a tray nearby, careful not to step on the sharp glass shrapnels, she loaded her parent's breakfast on it, grabbing two spoons from the cutlery drawer. She picked the tray up, astounded to find how heavy it was for her small arms! Even though, she carried it out of the galley, walking slowly, trying not to spill anything. Creeping down the corridor, she wandered off to rouse her Mummy and Daddy. Why, _why_ was it still dark, even though lights were turned up? She didn't like being the only person awake. Now, for the first time, she wished that she should've asked the TARDIS to wake Mummy at least, to help her. Alone was an awful feeling, she realised.

 

Stepping outside her parents door, she set the tray on the carpeted floor, noticing that the bowls and cups toppled a bit. A mess. It was supposed to be perfect! Mummy and Daddy would probably be sad now that their breakfast was ruined. Xaria pouted her lower lip, disappointed.

 

"Mummy? Daddy?" she whisper screamed, as she tentatively knocked on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for the resolution.

The sound of small knocking on the other side of the door roused Rose from her slumber. Sleepily, she blinked a few times, trying to place what the racket was. The noise became more and more urgent. She leaned over and turned on her lamp, flooding the bedroom in soft yellow light.

 

It took her a few moments as her brain kicked into gear. The knocking was low and soft. Next, Rose heard her six year old whisper loudly.

 

"Mummy. Daddy! Wake up!"

 

Beside Rose, the Doctor let out an audible snore as he buried his face into his pillow. Rose nudged him in the stomach, trying to wake him up as well. The Doctor squirmed at her touch, opened one eye, stared at her, then promptly fell back to sleep. For such a human Time Lord, he sure could sleep. And _he_ complained about her sleeping habits!

 

Displeased, she turned her attention back to Xaria. Who was continuing to knock rapidly.

 

"Mummy? Daddy?" she asked, worry in her small voice. Rose glanced at her mobile that was laying on her bedside table. With no idea what her daughter surely needed at three in the morning, she wearily untangled herself from her husband and bedclothes. Thank goodness she was wearing one of the Doctor's shirts over her knickers. Grabbing a pair of her husband's boxers from the drawers, she slipped them on. The knocking became more and more desperate.

 

Worry pricked Rose's skull. Xaria never was awake at that un-godly hour. What if she was sick? Or had came to rouse them in alertness of an emergency?

 

"Coming, darling!" she called out, trying to placate Xaria. Rose glanced back at the bed. The Doctor had rolled over onto her side, and was cuddling her pillow to his chest. Rose gave a small, fond grin at the sight, before opening the door.

 

Xaria stood outside, hand raised mid knock. Rose looked down, and gasped at the state of her daughter.

 

Whose fluffy pink robe and bunny slippers were filthy with stains. Even the bottom of her pyjama pants. At a guess, milk and a sticky orange substance. Even more worrying, with a closer glance, Xaria had numerous little cuts on her face, that were pricking with blood.

 

"Oh, my God Xaria! You're filthy! What happened, and what are you doing up at three in the morning?" she cried out, a bit harshly than intended. Rose stepped out over the threshold, to run her hands over the six-year-old's body, and tripped over something laying on the carpet outside.

 

Bits of cereal, milk, sugar and juice went flying, hitting the freshly painted wall in a heap. Two spoons, bowls and cups that Rose recognised as Xaria's had been upturned onto the carpet from a tray that she had knocked over. As Rose gripped her calf, rubbing it, she was aware that Xaria had promptly burst into tears. More than likely frightened at the situation, possibly because of her mother's harsh tone. Rose straightened up, still rubbing her sore calf, noticing that Xaria was standing solitary, pouting, sobs racking her poor little body. Tears were streaming down her face as she gazed at the muddle around them.

 

Torn between comforting her daughter and trying to deal with the mess alone, Rose turned back into the half darkness of her room.

 

"Doctor!" she yelled out. "Help!" Immediately, she wrapped her arms around Xaria and pulled her close, as she wept.

 

"Honey. I'm sorry I yelled. It's alright. You're not in trouble, okay? We'll clean it up and get you some fresh jammies" she soothed, rubbing her small back in comforting circles. Xaria burrowed her face into her mother's neck, and Rose stroked her long blonde hair. Behind her, she could hear movements as the Doctor made his way over to the door. Footsteps alerted Rose that he was approaching. Finally.

 

"Now then. What's happening here?" he asked curiously, tying his robe around the middle. He found his wife and daughter huddled in the doorway, Xaria crying, and an absolute shamble on the floor. His eyes locked with Rose's in understanding. She had the main concern at hand. Picking Xaria up, Rose turned and made her way down the corridor back to Xaria's own bedroom.

 

The Doctor stood, watching their retreating backs, before crouching down to attend to the chaos. He picked up the upturned tray, spoons and crockery, carrying them back into the galley. He had to fetch some paper towel, and their handy-dandy, super-duper steam mop. Which would get rid off any stains that would've been left behind in an instant. In the back of his mind, the Doctor was absolutely confused at the entire situation. Especially past three A.M. It didn't even occur to him that it was Father's Day, and Xaria wanted to do something special in celebration.

 

As he entered the room, his eyes widened. Bits of cereal, milk, sugar and orange juice were splattered onto the counter. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught something glittering on the tiled floor. Shattered glass. Well. _That's_ how Xaria obtained the cuts it seemed. The Doctor stood agape in the middle of the galley, rubbing the back of his neck, bewildered at the scene. Realisation slowly dawned as he pieced the puzzle together.. Father's Day. Xaria. Breakfast. _Of course_. She must've got the idea from another source. Rose, himself, nor his in-laws had given Xaria the notion. Baffled, he deliberated on the questions. Why at this hour? Why not get Rose to help? Also, why two sets of food? His heart absolutely broke for his baby girl as it swooped down into his stomach.

 

The Doctor set to work cleaning up, the wheels turning in his head. Xaria. Hopefully she had settled down a tad by now. The poor thing had cuts, obviously caused by the shattered glass. He was stunned that Xaria hadn't noticed she was injured. If Rose hadn't treated the cuts already, he would. Always. He would _always_ treat any harm that came Xaria's way. The day she was born, the day he became a father, he had pledged that silently as he cut her lifeline and held her tiny, wriggling, red, screaming body for the first time.

 

The Doctor felt tears pricking his eyes, and sniffed. Part Time Lord. The Oncoming Storm. Reduced to puddles because all his little girl had wanted to do was to be nice. To make his Father's Day absolutely special. But, he didn't need one day marked out on a calendar. Every day was special. Because Xaria Jacqueline Tyler simply existed. Part Rose and part him. Stuff of Legend creating that beautiful, gorgeous, spectacular, brilliant miracle. And he knew Rose felt exactly the same way about their daughter. The tears fell freely as he finished up, rinsing the dishes out in the sink and tipping the contents of the dustpan into the bin. Stopping for a few moments, composing himself, he turned heel, hoping to find his wife and daughter in their room. Rose wouldn't make her go back to sleep in her own bed. Not while she was so distressed. That was soon verified.

 

Hovering in the doorway frame, his lips turned upwards into a small smile at the sweet picture before him, making the corners of his eyes crinkle up. Rose had switched on both lamps, making the bedroom look inviting, casting shadows across the soft pastel coloured walls. Speaking of Rose, both his wife and Xaria were in their king sized bed, under the covers, snuggled up. How he _so_ wanted to be part of that.

 

Sensing his presence, Rose looked up and offered him a shake of her head. Sadly, he noted. Obviously Xaria was still upset. How he needed to make everything better for her! Disrobing, he let the garment fall to the floor, glad he was wearing a pair of pyjama pants, although his chest was bare. It didn't matter. Nothing Xaria hadn't seen before. The Doctor yearned for the days that he was able to cradle Xaria fittingly in his arms, against his chest. His heartbeat always seemed to settle her down as a baby. Maybe, just _maybe_ , the concept still worked.

 

Hopping back into bed, he laid a hand on Xaria's shoulder, heart continuing to twang. She seemed to appear really distraught, still, but at least, her little shoulders had stopped shaking. He grabbed his sonic screwdriver from where it was resting next to his glasses atop of the book he was currently pursuing on his bedside table and scanned her. Heart rate still rapid. Slight temperature. Blood pressure and respiration spiked. To be expected. Still, tossing the sonic aside, he urged Xaria out of Rose's embrace, pulling her into his own lap. Her arms immediately curled around his waist, cuddling closer. Gently, he encouraged her to rest her head against his bare chest. The effect happened immediately. Xaria calmed down slightly. He waited a few moments, aware that Rose had nestled back into his side, her hand resting on his thigh, rubbing smooth circles with the palm through his pyjama bottoms, murmuring something…. Yes. Assuring him that it would work out. That everything was okay. Or was she just repeating the mantra to herself? Regardless, he quickly feather lightly kissed her hair. Replicating, her hand moved upwards and squeezed his hip tenderly.

 

"Xaria?" he spoke softly when he felt the time was right, not to spook her. "Xaria, darling, look at Daddy. Please"

 

Rose gently rubbed her back to persuade their daughter. Xaria blinked up at her father. This close, the Doctor was shocked as much as Rose at the state of their little girl.

 

"That's it. Well done, love. What happened, baby?" he asked quietly, rubbing her arm. Xaria peered up at her Daddy, tears threatening to spill again. The look of absolute despair on his daughter's face made his heart twang again. He raised an eyebrow at Rose, hoping she would be able to explain. Rose scooted closer, keeping her daughter close, continuing to rub her back, as Xaria clung to dear life onto her father. Rose just shrugged in response. _No idea. Couldn't get anything out of her._ He cocked an eyebrow in her direction.  _I have an inkling. I'll try and get her explain first, in her own words._ Rose jerked her head forward, agreeing.

 

 _"_ Monkey" he said, their silent conversation over, returning his focus back to Xaria. The Doctor ran a finger delicately down the side of her freckled face, over the tiny cuts nicking her skin near the brow and cheeks. Ah. The cuts. Obviously Rose had left them for him to treat, although the blood had been wiped up. The touch made Xaria shiver, and the Doctor lovingly cupped her cheek. He held her closer. How he needed to hold his baby, to make it all better. He hated seeing either one of his girls so upset.

 

"How about we have a little chat, eh? I can see some cuts on your face, love. Did Mummy say? Hmm? Let Daddy clean it up for you, okay? We don't want them getting yucky" he offered, his fingers inching closer to her armpit. Xaria squirmed and giggled as he began to tickle her. He grinned cheekily at her, then winked, to make her giggle more. How he adored that noise! So much better than tears.

 

"That's better. Hmm? Why don't you tell Mummy and Daddy why there was a mess, and why you're up so early for, eh? Six year olds should be in bed so early in the day," still speaking in a gentle, calming tone.

 

Xaria took a deep breath, as to calm herself. What came out of her mouth next shocked Rose. However, the Doctor's prediction was about to be proven.

 

"But, it's Father's Day Daddy! I wanted to make you breakfast!" she wailed, voice trembling. The Doctor and Rose blinked at one another in astonishment. At least Rose did. _Ah. I was right_ , he thought to himself.

 

"But why were there two breakfasts, sweetheart?" Rose questioned, hands running down her arms, trying to calm the child down.

 

"Wanted to make you some too, Mummy" Xaria explained, eyes downcast. Rose hitched her breath.

 

"Oh, Xaria. It's lovely you wanted to do something nice. But, next time, ask one of us before you try and make breakfast by yourself, yeah?" she asked, continuing to soothe her daughter. Who was now nuzzling her scratched cheek into her father's own freshly shaven one. In response, the Doctor stroked her hair, peppering light kisses into the tousled blonde locks.

 

Xaria bit her bottom lip, slowly nodding, as in agreement.

 

"I know that now" she said quietly. "I'm sorry," she added, earning kisses to her brow from both parents.

 

"I know you are, sweetheart" the Doctor pacified, murmuring low. He poked her tummy lightly. "But, there's something else you're not telling us, right?" he urged, pressing another kiss into her skin. Xaria nodded sleepily, fatigue kicking in. The Doctor was aware that his human body desperately needed more sleep as well. Even Rose shifted uncomfortably beside them, stifling a yawn.

 

"TARDIS helped" Xaria admitted. "She would clean up the mess. She promised"

 

The Doctor let out a low, annoyed sigh. Bloody ship. Causing mischief. He should've known the TARDIS would've been a co-conspirator. Those two girls were as thick as thieves, he thought, as he eased himself and Xaria out of the bed, settling her on the floor temporarily. He knelt down, and Xaria clambered onto his back, gripping her limbs around his torso. Standing up, he quickly caressed Rose's hand. He needed to treat those nicks, down in the infirmary, forgoing sleep for the moment. He saw the presents and card waiting for him, on his dresser. He would open them in the morning. Spend this day with his family. When they all had some sleep. Both him and Rose also needed to revisit the lesson of telling time, it seemed. Somehow, he wasn't surprised that the start of his Father's Day happened this way. It seemed Xaria had inherited both his and Rose's trait for being trouble magnets.

 

That, and their TARDIS as well.

 

* * *

 

 

The TARDIS beeped regretfully as one of her pilots and her best friend wandered through the corridors towards the infirmary. She felt terrible for injuring Xaria. She didn't mean for _that_ to happen when she didn't help by supplying the glasses, watching Xaria accidentally knock them down onto the floor as she fetched them herself. Also, she felt bad for Xaria's Daddy, who had to clear up the shamble in the galley, plus the one created in the corridor.

 

Xaria asked her to keep the secret. Not to tell anyone. Not to wake her pilots. And she did exactly that. So Xaria's Daddy would be surprised on Father's Day. And, how he _was._ Xaria's Mummy, too.

 

… But Xaria changed the plan at the last moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought!
> 
> I'm taking prompts for this verse, so please leave them on my Tumblr creativebec if you have one!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you thought so far!


End file.
